


Error of nature

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at horror, Bitching, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Obsessive Behavior, Ra's being Ra's, Ra'sTim Week, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, rastim week, translated in a machine sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: Tim was an alpha.Ra's didn't agree with that.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Ra'sTim Week 2021





	Error of nature

**Author's Note:**

> This was not my original fic for this prompt but at the end is what I had time to edit. I came to a coffee place to upload this because my city has been shuting down the power of the houses for two days. That's why I'm kinda absent despite being the organizer of the event, I will fully come back once the issue with electricity is fixed, anyway. 
> 
> Enjoy.

**Day 2:** _ABO dynamics_

*

*

Tim opens his eyes and the first thing he notices is that he can't move.

The second is that he is suspended in the air in a room with warm light and the scent of incense.

The third thing is a horrible pain in the crotch.

(He does not remember how he got here; he does not remember when he lost consciousness. He had been on patrol, jumping around Gotham buildings and with Oracle's voice in his ear. Red Hood was nearby, a couple of meters from him, telling him that he had an emergency in the city center ...)

"Ah, detective. I see you've woken up,” says a deep voice from behind with satisfaction.

_Ra's al Ghul._

Tim blinks several times, forcing his eyes to react until he can actually _see_ his surroundings. There is a mirror in front of him, reflecting the way he hangs from chains that emerge from the ceiling and how a white silk robe covers him. There seems to be no furniture in the room, no windows. Just the oil lamps in the corners.

The door… Where is the door?

The reflection of Ra's, with a proud smile and bright green eyes, appears in Tim's vision.

"What are you up to, Ra's?" the blue-eyed alpha inquires in a raspy voice. His whole-body hurts, but especially his crotch.

(It is as if they were stabbing him with a knife).

The older alpha chuckles and places a hand on Tim’s shoulder, bringing his face close to the detective's ear, looking at him through the mirror.

"Easy, Timothy. This time I didn't hurt anyone in your family,” says Ra's as he tightens his grip, digging his nails into Tim's skin, who can't hide a grunt of pain.

"Why don't you let go of me and we really see who hurts who?" he spits angrily, showing his alpha fangs and making Ra's frown.

“I don't like that rebellious attitude of you, Timothy. But I suppose that will be fixed once we are finished."

The terrorist undoes his grip and begins to walk in circles around Tim, inspecting him from top to bottom.

Like a lion stalking its prey.

"What do you want?" Tim inquires resignedly, pulling on his chains only to later wrinkle his face in pain. There is no way he can escape, so his only option is to buy time for Batman to arrive and...

Oh no, what if Ra's is lying? What if Tim's entire family is dead and underground?

“I want to fix a Mother Nature mistake, Detective,” Ra's comments with some pride, pausing to face the boy and holding his chin with one hand, forcing Tim to raise his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The killer sighs.

"Timothy, dear, it is clear that nature was wrong with you."

"She was also wrong to let you discover the Pits, but here we are, aren't we?"

Ra's frowns (again).

"I don't understand why you were born an alpha, when it is clear that you should have been an omega."

_Shit._

"Omega? Why do you think that? " Tim mutters in disgust.

“Timothy, please don't try to lie to me. I've seen the way you look at your mentor."

Red Robin looks away in embarrassment.

Yes, he might have looked at Bruce with something very different from family love, but that didn't mean anything. Bruce is Batman and ...

"Or the pleading eyes you put on that clone."

Conner. Born from the union of two alphas. Superboy is still one of the most imposing men Tim has ever seen. But that does not imply that...

“And that's not to mention the escapades you've had with other alphas. Like your brother, Jason Todd. Or that blonde Amazon. Or your own teacher, Lady Shiva... "

Fine, fine! Tim has had his clandestine encounters, what's wrong with that? He was experimenting. It was his right.

What difference did it make? In the end, Tim always finished with some omega in his arms.

Stephanie. Tam. Lynx.

Even Rose and Dick, if they began to inquire. And that's without counting all the nameless omegas he's slept with when he had wine in his veins during those boring Wayne galas.

"How does it affect you if I'm bisexual?" he asks in annoyance.

Ra's laughs again.

"Can't you see? It is a sign of your true designation. "

“Do you think that by sleeping with another alpha I turn into an omega? You are insane."

The assassin lets go of his face and places his hand around Tim's neck, squeezing.

“I know you must have been born omega, Timothy. You even have the beauty and grace of one. Your parents,” and here Ra's squeezes his neck a little more, controlling the flow of air, “must have realized this, but they refused to accept it. Something pathetic, to tell the truth. The only alpha characteristic you have is your rebellion."

The immortal lets go of his neck and buries his nose in the skin, inhaling hard and grunting.

“Even your scent is worthy of an omega, I don't understand how your parents could see you present without intervening. This would have been easier when you were little, but…"

"Enough," the blue-eyed murmurs with a lump in his throat, feeling fear rise in his stomach.

Ra's is going to rape him, isn't he?

The major alpha steps away and stands behind Tim, holding him by the shoulders and forcing him to rest his back on his chest.

"Easy, Timothy. I didn't abuse you while you were unconscious, and I won't do it now. Despite your beauty, I prefer an omega to sleep in my bed and not another alpha. "

But then…

“Many years ago,” Ra's continues without pausing, “There were methods to fix these kinds of errors of nature. When we saw that a child would become such an undignified and androgynous alpha like you, we simply avoided that embarrassment,” he explains before grabbing the hem of Tim's robe, threatening to lift it.

"It's easier if it's done before presenting, but you're still very young; I'm sure it will work..."

"Ra's, please. Stop," Tim manages to say through heavy breathing.

What the man is saying, all what it implies… Tim doesn't want to go on, he doesn't want to hear it.

“My poor bird, I'm afraid it's too late for that. It would be cruel to stop the process now that we have taken the most important step."

Ra's grabs his face again, forcing him to see his reflection.

Another hand lifts the tunic to the top of the abdomen.

Where Tim's testicles should be, there is nothing. Just a few tiny pink scars.

_Ra's castrated Tim._

"You're going to be such a beautiful omega, Timothy…" the assassin purrs lustfully.

*

*

The next time he wakes up, everything is hot and he wants to throw up.

He's tied up again, but he can tell he's on a bed or something like that, and his legs… His legs are up and apart.

There is something penetrating him, throwing a liquid into him, filling him painfully and causing his stomach to stretch and stretch and stretch...

"Beloved, you shouldn't wake up yet, did my presence make you open your eyes?" murmurs Ra's, who is sitting next to him, caressing his face.

"W-What are you ...?"

"Shhh, Timothy. Don't waste your energy. You'll be fine,” Ra's whispers before shouting something in arabic to people Tim can't see. Probably an order to be sedated again.

"No... No... Don't do this..." he pleads in a cracking voice.

They are filling him with semen.

They want to make Tim an omega.

“Don't be upset, beloved. You will sleep peacefully again; I promise you will not remember the pain."

Someone injects Tim's arm, and within seconds, everything goes dark.

*

*

Tim has vague memories of opening his eyes a third time.

He smelled blood and he couldn't feel his legs and he heard screaming in the room.

He didn't understand what they were saying, but Tim remembers feeling something opening inside of him, tearing him apart, dripping blood.

Everything had immediately turned into shadows.

*

*

It is a soft bed with white silk sheets. He is naked.

Tim tries to get up, but his body is too tired and he only manages to move his head, meeting a Ra's who smiles victoriously as he strokes his thigh lustfully.

“I was wondering when you were going to wake up,” he greets before leaning down to brush his nose against the boy's neck, “Even your scent is much sweeter now. I knew you would be a perfect omega, beloved. "

Tim tries to scream, but he can't.

He literally can't scream.

“A custom of my people, Timothy. If you're good, I'll let you use the Lazarus Pit to fix your vocal cords. "

No.

No.

No. 

“It was a long process; my doctors are exhausted. But there were not many complications. You bled more than usual when your organs finally finished developing, but leaving that aside... "

Tim feels tears cover his eyes and shakes his head, unable to move.

Ra's just rubs his cheek against his, staining it with his alpha scent just like husbands or pack leaders do. Scenting Tim. 

The hand that caressed Tim's thigh raises and falls between his legs, gently circling and squeezing something.

And there, between his legs and under his penis, now there is an entrance. Wet and sensitive, sending electrical spasms through the blue-eyed’s body as two fingers rub there in circular motions.

_TheyturnedhimintoanomegaTheyturnedhimintoanomegaThey…_

“You will have your first heat soon, beloved,” Ra's informs him before abruptly releasing him and standing up to adjust his cloak.

It must be the new hormones out of control, because Tim panics when the alpha starts to pull away, leaving him alone and unprotected.

 _Alpha, alpha!_ His mind screams in confusion and making him squirm. Ra's seems to soften, sighing almost lovingly.

_Almost._

"You are going to produce a perfect heir, Timothy."

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter: @mistressofvos


End file.
